La La La Lie
by Hope n' Faith
Summary: Having siblings are indeed troublesome; Naruto as your younger brother is wayyy annoying. But Sakura was happy to have him by her side. AU, Naruto and Sakura. For StormDragon666. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


_**Title: La La La Lie**_

_By Hope n' Faith_

_**Pairings: Family NaruSaku, SasuSaku, ItaSaku, NejiSaku**_

_**Genres: Family, Humor, (little) Hurt/Comfort, (little) Romance**_

_**Inspiration: Lie and Time Machine – Len and Rin Kagamine (VOCALOID) (such a cute song :3)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song belongs to VOCALOID, Naruto belongs to Masashi-sensei, and all translated lyrics down here are not mine. Yeah I know, life is a bitch.**_

_**Note: **_

_Happy birthday StormDragon666! I think it's late, but whatever, I heard that it was her birthday, so I decided to write a small fic for her. It's not that great, really. But I hope it's at least enjoyable. :D _

_So I kind of "stole" Thirrin's idea to use a vocaloid song. *wiggles eyebrow* DON'T HIT ME, THIR-THIR! XD_

_That's it. Let's get on with the story, shall we? Don't like to keep my readers waiting. _

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

"_I hate you!" _a voice screeched from up the ceiling and loud 'THUD's were heard, making Kakashi jumped. It was a muffled sound, coming from the floor above him, but still it didn't mask the anger behind the words.

"_Sakura-nee…"_

"_Get out, Naruto! Get out!"_

"_Wa-! AGH!"_

_***SLAMS***_

The silver haired man tried to ignore the noises and concentrate in his little orange book, but it seemed that he couldn't continue now.

So much for lying down this whole Saturday's evening and enjoys life…

"I think I need a cup of coffee…And a cold shower." He said, rubbing his temple and once again, _tried_ to block out the whining and screeching that belonged to the fight of a certain pair of siblings. Although they were not related by blood, they were pretty close most of the time. Well, _most_ of the time.

Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki was indeed a strange pair of siblings.

.

.

She woke up in her usual bed, looking at the usual beige colored ceiling, feeling the usual warm sensation of the 9 o' clock's sunlight…

A blonde head popped in her mind.

Her pastel pink brows furrowed and the girl sat up slowly, the movement was sluggish, but she didn't really _want_ to be all energetic now.

Running her left hand through her messy pink locks, Sakura Haruno sighed deeply.

Placing her bare foot down on the warm wooden floor, the pinkette walked; shoulders slumped, back arched; like a zombie to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she growled silently.

"Argh…"

Reaching for the red toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste, she brushed her teeth. A daily routine. She'd do it heartedly everyday, being bright and clean was always the right way to start a perfect day, but today she did everything so halfheartedly.

She blamed Naruto.

Her younger brother (he was only younger than her a few months, but he _is _still younger than her) and she had a fight last night. And although it wasn't as violence as their previous ones, it was very loud. _Meaning_, it was a very serious fight. Since, when their fights were violence, that meant that they were just being playful. But when it came to using their voices, which were both like freaking horns on those traffic jam days…

Not good. At all.

She was sure she heard someone using their broom to knock on their ceiling, telling them to quite down.

She didn't give a damn at that time.

Though feeling guilty, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. The little bastard was going to be the first one to give in and apologize, not _her_.

Biting her lips (it has became her habit now), she reached for the Naruto plushie that Hinata had made especially for Naruto and pounced it, "ARGH! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she whispered furiously, "Baka!"

There was one moment of pregnant silence, until she broke into angry sobs. At that time, she just had to do it, her tongue curled and words came out, "_Lalalala, I get depressed and hate what I like__. __Brightly the sun shines and soon I forget." _

Silence came again. And then, almost knocking over her kotatsu, she stood up and threw the Naruto plushie somewhere and hurried over to the fallen gray zipped up jacket on the floor. Picking it up, she then wore it on and huffed.

"Freaking jerk…" the pink haired girl sniffed, rubbing her nose. Her eyes caught on something on the couch and emerald orbs softened.

Before coming out of her house, Sakura came over to her couch and fixed the position of the Naruto plushie, so that it was sitting, head leaned on the Sakura plushie's shoulder which was there all the time. Both stuffed toys smiling as the door slammed shut.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha was annoyed.

He was still lying in bed, face buried into his soft pillow, enjoying the darkness of his room as he slept in, despite the sun shining in the blue sky outside.

It was peace, until the freaking door-bell rang, that is.

He frowned slightly, waiting for his brother to go get the door, but when the bell kept ringing non-stop, he was sure that the bastard excuse of a brother was forcing him to go get the freaking door by himself.

Bitch.

Grudgingly, he pushed himself up, "Fine, fine…" he muttered and walked out of the room, scratching his bed head.

What made him mad even more was that his brother was sitting, sipping tea with a newspaper in his hand. Listening to music.

When the door was like, fifteen feet from him.

_Dear God, I fucking **hate** you._

Sasuke glared heatedly at his brother, who looked like he was too occupied in his things and didn't notice.

Behind the tea cup, Itachi Uchiha hid a grin.

Eyes not leaving his long haired brother, Sasuke opened the door and grunted, "Hello…?"

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice called his name, gaining the attention both from him and his brother.

_Dear God, I will take that back. I officially like you._

His head turned back. There, at the door, his female best friend in her grey jacket and very casual clothing, pink hair fell over her shoulders as she hunched over and panted, hands on her knees.

Sasuke felt his cheeks went pink almost automatically at her quick breathing.

"Sakur-", he couldn't finish his sentence when a big hand shoved him roughly over to the right, his own brother replacing his place.

"Oh! What do we have here? The lil' blossom!" Itachi smiled and Sakura managed to wave at him breathlessly.

"Itachi nii-chan." She smiled back, almost like a drunk, with her flushed cheeks and all.

"What brings you here to our humble abode?" he joked, "Wanna come inside?" the older male offered, jabbing his thump over his shoulder.

Sakura shook her head, "N-No. I will be going soon." She said, just when Sasuke kicked his brother in the leg and pushed him away.

"Get out of my way, Ita-nii!" he hissed and Itachi laughed.

"'Kay, 'kay. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now." He said, "Have to go and meet up with the Akatsuki. We're doing some volunteer work this morning." With that, Itachi turned and returned to his room, but not before winking at Sakura, "Have fun."

"Itachi!"

"What!"

Sakura coughed into her fist when her stomach growled. Sasuke glanced and smirked at her with a dark raised eyebrow, "I have some toasts, want some?"

The girl chuckled embarrassedly, "Yeah, I should eat," she shook her head, "Haven't had breakfast."

Sasuke got out of her way as the pinkette skipped her way into the kitchen/dining room. The black haired boy took the plate of three toasts from the microwave as the female took of her jacket and slung it over the back of her current chair.

"Where's Naruto?" the dark haired boy asked as he sat down on one of the chairs. Almost immediately, he noticed the way that her eye twitched.

As she bit her butter toast, Sakura grumbled, "Well…I'm kinda…finding him right now…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow again, "Hm?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. His way of asking 'Why?', 'When?', 'How?', etc. always amused her, "We had a fight yesterday. And I kind of locked him out of the house. But when I opened it," she bit her toast and without chewing, she swallowed it, "he was gone." She said tonelessly, but there was a little bitterness in her voice. Just a little, but being her best friend for so long, Sakura was like an open book to him.

"Nice." He commented, smirking and crossing his arms, "Now he could be anywhere."

"You're not helping, Sasu…" she pouted, looking away from his eyes.

He smiled warmly. He couldn't help it. Sakura was just so cute when she was being teased, in a good way. He had to admit, that throughout the years of being with her, Sasuke has developed a little, tiny crush on the pinkette; something that would not bloom to any other girls. There are prettier females than Sakura, or cuter, but somehow, her personality was the thing that draws him closer.

The only thing that he was annoyed of was that his brother might have a thing for her too.

Fuck his life.

.

.

She left Sasuke's house, not even asking him that if he knew about Naruto's whereabouts, because; duh! He knew nothing, judging by his words as they talked to each other.

She had held her chin between her index finger and thumb, wondering. She thought of places that Naruto might go to. What about his best friend's place?

With that in mind, she dashed toward her destination.

And that was exactly how Sakura found herself standing in front of the Hyuuga compound; the clan that was known for their wealth and the lady-like, gentleman-like people; with just a pair of loose black shorts, a faint red tank top and a grey jacket.

Gulping, she smoothed out her hair. She didn't want stares. But what if-

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?"

Oh shit.

Her head snapped up so fast she almost gave a whiplash with her long ponytail. A summer yukata clad brunette was standing in front of her, just five feet away, at the gate led to the compound.

Silver, pupil-less eyes held a tint of surprise and curiosity in them. Long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail.

Neji Hyuuga, Naruto's best friend, was standing there. _There!_

Her mind stuttered, trying to find the right words. She had _never_ met Neji Hyuuga face to face before. She only saw him with Naruto a couple of times. But they never really meet each other properly, and now she has to _talk _to him_!_

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes?" she squeaked out, before bowing, "O-Oh yes, I-I'm Sakura H-Haruno." Raising her head, she added with a nervous smile, "Naruto's adoptive sister."

Neji stared at her for a while longer, but when he suddenly smiled, she gaped, "Nice to meet you, Haruno-sempai." He stuck out his hand, "My name is Neji Hyuuga. Naruto was always talking about you."

Sakura was beyond shocked, but she snapped out of it and grabbed the brunette's hand quickly, "Y-Yes. Um…*ahem* Nice to meet you, too. I didn't know that Naruto was always talking about me though." She said.

Sakura meant her words; she didn't really think that Naruto would gush about her. But then her eyes narrowed. If he was insulting her in front of his fri-

"Oh. If you're mistaken, I should inform you that Naruto hadn't spoken a single bad word about you." Neji's voice cut her out of her reverie, "Complaining, yes. But it was full of love. I could feel it." He chuckled.

Sakura's eyes softened, "Naruto…" she whispered with adoration, then giggled halfheartedly, "Well. Sorry to break your bubble, but if you're thinking that we are loving siblings. That is wrong."

"…?"

"I'm finding him," she said sheepishly, rubbing her neck, "I threw him out of our apartment yesterday when we were fighting." The pinkette finished guiltily.

Neji blinked, "Oh? Is that the case then? He was at my house yesterday." He said and Sakura's jaw dropped, "But then he left this morning."

The pink haired girl frowned, "Do you know which direction he went?"

Neji pointed his thumb to the right, "Hn."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh god…" she started to run, but stopped and went back to Neji, surprised him with a hug, "Thanks Hyuuga-san."

When she pulled away, Neji's cheek was a faint pink, and it went unnoticed by the pinkette, he coughed, "Neji is fine."

This time Sakura blinked, "What?"

"Neji is fine. You can call me Neji."

She seemed startled, but recovered and grinned, "Same goes to you. I'm not even older than you and you're calling me 'sempai'. Call me Sakura." Blowing him a kiss, she ran away to continue her 'Finding Naruto Quest'.

The brunette Hyuuga stood there, stunned, "How impropriate to do such a thing." Turning, he smiled and mused. Maybe Hinata's tastes in boys were somehow similar to his choices in females.

They both liked a pair of personality twins.

.

.

Naruto sat, pulling his legs further to his chest as he leant his head to the vending machine.

Vending machine.

He ran from home to Neji's yesterday, then left and sat in some corner beside a freaking vending machine. The blonde sighed. Maybe he was selfish? Maybe?

Shaking his head. _NO!_ he refused that, Sakura was the one who was being selfish! He wanted to borrow her favorite pen and she won't let him. Then the all-out war came from that.

That was lame, don't you think?

Staring at the empty street, no one crosses here, which was good; because he didn't want to be looked at and mistaken for some random homeless guy.

He wore a _Levi jacket _for God's sake!

Breathing in and out, he began to hum a familiar tune, "_Ahaha, in a weak moment I hate you.__  
><em>_I have a sharp pain in my stomach and I want to cry now,"_

"_Always, you're just protecting yourself."_ a voice joined him, a feminine voice, so much like…He looked up; in all her (angry) glory, Sakura stood, panting and towering him. He continued to gape, not noticing her hand had risen up, palm opened, _"__It__'s not good at all, you idiot!"_

It went down, him still not noticing, until a sharp pain rushed through his right cheek.

"OW…OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

.

.

They walked home in silent, not one word spoken. Naruto was still nursing his bruised, now-red cheek, cursing his violence adoptive sister when suddenly Sakura stopped.

He copied her action in confusion.

Sakura pouted and scratched her cheek, avoiding her brother's deep blue eyes at all cost. One second, two seconds, three seconds,…and finally, she uttered the words that would wounded her pride forever.

Naruto stared wide eyes at her, before he burst out laughing, ending up with an angry Sakura chasing him throughout their way home.

Sakura's words hung in the air with the setting sun as they walked home, hand in hand, teasing each other without meaning a word of it.

"…_Gomen."_

_._

_._

_**Done! :D **_

_**It was easy writing this, since the scenes were quite easy to express in words and my muse is way up there. *points up***_

_**Leave me your review, my lovelies! I will appreciate it. :3**_

_**Now I must say good bye! Because tomorrow is a terribly busy day. And I need rest. XD **_

_**Toodles!**_

_**~Hope**_

_**Hope n' Faith**_


End file.
